Home for the Holidays
by Mistress of the Dusk
Summary: Christmas has come once again to Amity Park. Danny is still a Scrooge, but will a ice power malfunction and a visit from Vlad change it all around? Merry Christmas everyone! Please R&R, but only if you want to!


**Hello there! Happy December, everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying the season, whether you are celebrating the holidays, waiting for snow to fall, or maybe wishing the cold weather to be done with (if you even live in that kind of climate). **

**I'm working quite a bit on All the Possibilities, my continuing DP piece, so bear with me!**

**This is a little Christmas piece I threw together - it ended up completely different that what I expected it to be!**

**Danny Phantom universe is NOT mine (I know it was on MY Christmas list.) All credit for that goes to Butch Hartman.  
><strong>

**So here it goes - please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><em>"The wind will be particularly bitter this evening as the storm makes its way slowly into our region, so expect a severe drop in temperature as snow begins to accumulate overnight. Several inches up to over a foot are expected..." <em>

Danny grumbled as he replayed the morning's weather report over in his head. Night was falling fast as he soared through the skies of his hometown, shivering as the wind sprayed the first signs of snow into his face.

"Great. Right on schedule."

He could never stand the winter, even when he was completely human. But the worst part of being half ghost had to be the cold. While his traditional attire was functional for most of the year, he couldn't very well fight his enemies in two coats and a thick wooly scarf around December. He was always freezing, no matter how many blankets he could encase himself in. But the teen had to admit, it was worse the previous year when his ice powers had just begun to develop. "Thank goodness I grew into those powers…" Danny sighed. Last year, the teen couldn't walk a few steps without his feet freezing over. It was a hard season, but thanks to his family and friends, Danny had gotten through it. It actually was so far, so good this year - his ice rays were actually tripping his enemies instead of himself. But despite all the control of his powers, Danny could never elude the constant feeling of ice cubes sliding around in his skin. Shivering even harder, the snow began to soak through his jumpsuit; the teen sighed and looked down towards the town.

Amity Park glowed unnaturally bright in the evening, the warm glow of lights reflecting off each snowflake touching down to the ground. It was almost picturesque; even Danny couldn't help but let out a small smile as he gazed at the displays. Not many people got to experience a sight like this. _"Besides, they help light the way home. Not that my house is hard to miss…" _Of course, one caught his eye more than any others. His parents had spent a full week planning what they called the 'Fenton Spectacular Holiday Showcase.' It really was a spectacular display, if it didn't annoy Danny so much. Bright, ecto-enhanced lights covered his house, accompanied by a full Santa and sleigh combo. Candy canes and themed trees jutted out of every corner. It attracted a good part of the town's populace each year as families can to shout in awe and admiration. But along with the enthusiasm came the taunts from his daily tormentors at school. Danny wished yesterday was the first time Dash and his cronies pelted him with snowballs, shouting insults like 'snow fairy' and 'Fentina ballerina'.

"Oh well, at least school is finally out for break," Danny reassured himself. But with that break from the stress of school came the holiday he simply could not stand – Christmas. The teen glanced down again and spotted an alleyway. "Perfect." He glided down, thinking about the upcoming celebration.

Danny had just never been a Christmas person. The commercialism, the stress of picking out perfect gifts for everyone, the false good cheer – it could not be any more counter-productive to the young teen's attitude. And the fact that it was just a few days away didn't help the young hybrid's demeanor. Landing gently down a block away from his home, Danny stepped out of the alley perfectly human. Unfortunately for him, there was no coat to protect him from the snow growing steadily heavier as he trudged down the street.

"Hmmm, maybe I'll catch a cold. Then I can spend the rest of this holiday in bed…" He sighed, walking carefully between the glittering patches on the sidewalk – it would be just his luck to trip and break his neck on some black ice. The walk was short, but by the time home was in sight, the teen's skin was coated with a layer of pure ice.

"Oh man, not this again!" Danny groaned, bending his stiff joints as the ice gradually broke off. To his utter dismay and frustration, more was accumulating in its place at a staggering pace.

"I've gotta get warm, fast." Breaking into a staggered jog, the boy silently cursed his ghost side as his body grew heavy. Nearly losing his balance on the steps leading up to his front door, he grasped the knob and fell straight through the doorway. He glanced down, hoping that it hadn't happened. "Of course this had to happen," the teen growled. His feet had finally frozen over.

"_Oh, __great! __I__ had __such__ a__ good__ record__ going!__" _The teen struggled to get up, the warmth from the house welcoming relief to every part of his body. All except his feet, which were encased in a good foot of solid ice. The sounds of scuffling in the kitchen filled Danny with dread, a completely different kind of ice freezing in the pit of his stomach…

"Danny? Is that you? I thought we told you to be back by sundown…" Flashes of blue and bright orange were darting about the kitchen, the smell of hot chocolate and mint filling Danny's nose.

"Easy, Mads! He was probably keeping an eye out for those Christmas ghosts! I've been trying to catch those three for years! Come in here, son! Your mom's just finished making her famous holiday fudge…"

The footsteps were getting closer to the doorway; Danny had to think fast. He tried wiggling his feet. It was no good – he would have to thaw them out with Jazz's hair dryer again. Inching his way away from kitchen, he attempted to go back outside. He could come up with a better plan there. _"__Great, __what __a __nightmare _this _is__ turning __out __to __be__…"_ Turning to reach towards the doorknob, Danny was stunned as he was quickly scooped up from behind and carried bridal style towards the living room. His father must have grabbed him up off the floor. The teen instantly started to struggle, praying that he would get away before his parents could see his half frozen status. And then he would have to explain.

"Mom, Dad! I can expl-" Danny stared straight up into his father's eyes, but fell completely silence when he saw none other than Vlad Masters glancing down at him. The elder looked torn between concern and amusement, chuckling slightly at the teen's bewildered face.

"Daniel, how good to see you again. Having a little trouble with the weather this fine holiday season?" Vlad kept his voice conversational as he dropped the teen onto the nearby sofa.

"Vlad! What are you –" Danny's face turned from confusion to form a pronounced anger, his eyes narrowing as he glared at his enemy.

"Oh, your idiot father must have forgotten to mention inviting me to spend the holidays with you all. I hope you don't mind me coming by a little early…" The elder hybrid turned away, grabbing a few items out of a nearby suitcase.

"Why don't you go ruin someone else's holiday, you fruitloop!" the teen angrily retorted as he attempted to lunge for his rival. Footsteps down the hall stopped Danny from jumping off the sofa as Vlad grinned; he uncrossed his arms and quickly covered the boy with the thick blanket he grabbed out of the suitcase. Danny instantly felt warm and hurried to hide his frigid feet as Vlad returned to the other side of the room. The timing could not have been more perfect.

A big blur darted into the living room, giving Vlad just enough time to prepare for the inevitable. "Vladdie! Merry Christmas! I'm so glad you could make it, I didn't even hear you come in!" Jack Fenton shouted as he suffocated his friend in a crushing bear hug. A smaller figure appeared, and Danny recognized his mother attempting to get the two up and separated.

"Now Jack, give him some space," Maddie cautioned her over- excited husband. She turned to her son, looking slightly puzzled as the ice was dripping into a puddle on the floor beneath the sofa. "Danny, you okay? You seem-" Vlad had perfect timing and let out a pained huff – a cry for help from his beloved. Danny sighed in relief as his mother turned his attention away from him. Vlad's blanket was doing wonders. He felt all the ice literally melt away from his body. The teen didn't want to look at his feet yet, but grinned as feeling slowly returned to his wiggling toes. Jack gradually let go of his old college buddy, stepping back as Vlad gasped for breath. Danny relaxed as he took the scene in, delighted at his enemy's struggling to regain his composure. His mother spoke up once more, tuning out her husband's endless chatter about his holiday plans. "It's nice to see you, Vlad. We're so glad you could make it."

Danny watched in disgust as the fruitloop took his mother's hand, bowing slightly. "Why Maddie, you are as radiant as ever. Thank you for your generous offer and superb hospitality." His mother let out a small smile, stepping back as her husband took Vlad by the arm. Winking at Danny, she disappeared back into the kitchen for good.

"…And I can't wait to show you my list to Santa, V-Man! It'll be great. We can mail them off together and make lots of fudge and –"

Though Jack was oblivious to his friend's growing impatience, Danny needed some popcorn at this point. He was thoroughly enjoying the scene being played out in front of him. _"__Ha, __watching __the __fruitloop __struggle__ with__ my __parents__ might __almost __make__ this __visit __worth__ it.__" _

His enjoyment abruptly ended as Vlad successfully maneuvered out of his father's grip. "Yes, yes, that all sounds wonderful, Jack, but I must have a few moments to gather the rest of my things…" Vlad took a seat across from Danny, his irritation giving way to exhaustion. Jack immediately spun around towards the door, completely ruining Danny's fun. Vlad sighed and began straightening his tie, waiting for Jack to leave the room.

"Sure thing, Vladdie. I'll go help Maddie in the kitchen." He glanced over at his son thawing out on the couch. "Danny! Glad you're home! Once you are ready, I can't wait to show you my new ghost device, the Fenton Ho Ho Homing Device! It's -" A clatter suddenly broke Jack from his current train of thought.

"Jack! Could you come here for a minute? I think some ectoplasm got into the turkey…" The sound of his wife's concerned tone had Jack's full attention.

"You got it, baby!" The large man turned his head as he ran to the doorway. "You guys just relax here. We'll call when the grub's done!" And with a flash of his orange jumpsuit, he was gone.

The two hybrids sat in silence, waiting for the other to speak. Danny took off the blanket, surprised that is was still completely dry. His feet were also dry, warm even. He looked at Vlad questioningly. The elder sighed, preparing the simplest explanation for the raven haired teen. "It's a little something of my own creation. It absorbs cold temperatures and matter and converts them into heat. There is also a self supporting heating device that regulates your ghost core's temperature." Danny was shocked. How could have Vlad have known about this? As if his rival had read his mind, Vlad continued. "I remember you freezing yourself over quite a bit. Your ice powers are only getting stronger, Daniel. I can't have you freezing to death on my watch." Danny crossed his arms, his body firmly planted on the sofa. He must not start a fight. Vlad was being reasonable, so why couldn't he try, too?

"I don't get it. Why would you help me?" Danny's tone was not as polite as he'd have liked, but it got the point across. Vlad's nice act, while not surprising, was still something to be wary of.'

Vlad's eyebrows raised in surprised, but soon took on a more serious expression. "Oh come now, Daniel. What kind of person would I be if I didn't help you? Let's face it; I am the only one who can help you with this problem. With your whole ghost half, actually."

Danny blushed slightly, anger catching in his breath. "That's not true."

"Stop lying to yourself, little badger. I am only here to help you. It's Christmas after all. Why not try a little good cheer and give it a chance, hmmm?"

The teen paused a moment, studying Vlad's face. What was he up to? Could he trust him? _"He's seemed a little… off since he got here," _he tried to reason with himself.

Vlad slowly rose from his seat to stand in front of his young rival. "If it makes you feel any better, Daniel, that blanket was supposed to be part of your Christmas gift. Presented in full view of your family - no trap, no tricks, and no plots. Just some civility for the holidays."

Danny looked away from the elder, then back again. He glanced at the doorway, where his parents were chattering happily after apparently spearing the ghost-turkey as Jazz made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. _"Maybe this year it will be different." _ While the holidays didn't make any difference to him, it meant way more to his family. He would do it, but only for them. Shifting off his spot on the couch, he met the elder in the middle of the room.

Vlad cocked his head. "Well? What do you say, little badger?"

Danny extended his hand, a grim smile on his face. "Only for the holidays, fruitloop. After that…" He wasn't sure what to say; he didn't know how all this would end. Then again, neither did Vlad. The elder took the younger's hand and the two shook, the stuffy tension giving way to a calm never felt between the two halfas before. Their hands broke apart as Vlad followed Danny into the din the kitchen was promising, a familiar, mysterious smile on his face as he watched the boy from behind. _"Well, my boy, maybe this will be a Merry Christmas after all."_

Over dinner, Danny felt Vlad watching him, but was surprised as his attention diverted quickly to his father's discussion of the famed Christmas ghosts. The group laughed together like old friends as Vlad recounted a childhood mishap involving Christmas lights and a double dare. It was a genuine moment, and the feeling only grew stronger as the family settled into the living room to play cards. Danny kept glancing at Vlad, but his suspicions slowly melted away as the game progressed. The game the two played was so cruel, so calculating; someone always got hurt in the end. But not this time around. They were taking a chance, a shuffling of the cards. He couldn't help but mirror Vlad's grin, as if the two were sharing a private joke. He turned towards the window, observing the wind still bitter and the snow sharp and miserable. The blizzard was in full swing now, but Danny didn't feel cold at all. _"My family is here, and Vlad is here…" _ Even with the addition of 'Vlad is here', Danny felt oddly content. Wandering back to the card game, he resolved to truly try this time around._ "Hey, who knows? Maybe this will be a Merry Christmas after all."_

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I tried to leave the ending open to interpretation, so I'd love to hear your thoughts. Sorry if the dialogue was choppy; I'm still learning how to structure paragraphs and such XD.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! **

**- Mel  
><strong>


End file.
